


Be Careful How You Touch Me (My Body is an Earthquake)

by suaverin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaverin/pseuds/suaverin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and his stepfather, Eduardo, start pushing their boundaries a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful How You Touch Me (My Body is an Earthquake)

They're usually not so kinky. Really, they're not.

 

The least amount of kinky you can be about fucking your fifteen-year-old stepson, that's how kinky Eduardo is. But Karen has been on this kick recently of trying to get Mark to call Eduardo dad, and as thankful as Eduardo is that Mark outright refuses, he still notices Mark squirming in his seat every time Karen mentions it off-hand, the glint in his eye that Eduardo can't quite identify but knows that he likes. And that's how it starts. It's not all the time, of course, but when Mark is feeling particularly filthy, sometimes he'll let it slip, Yes, daddy, and Eduardo would feel bad about how quickly he loses it after that if it weren't so unbelievably hot.  
But then again, Eduardo kind of finds everything Mark does to be unbelievably hot, so the point is pretty moot.

Of course, this morning is no exception to Karen's oblivious babbling, You know, Mark, Eduardo is more of a father to you than your own is, he's really not that different from your biological father except that he's not an asshole, and Eduardo is just grateful that Karen hasn't realized just how different Eduardo's and Mark's relationship is from the typical father-stepson criteria. Karen heads off to work, kissing them both on the cheek as she exits, and as soon as the front door shuts, Eduardo is out of his seat at the breakfast table and pushing Mark up against the cabinets next to the coffee pot where Mark was filling his cup. Coffee spills everywhere, but neither of them exactly seem to notice as Eduardo turns the two of them around, bringing Mark in front of him and licking his way inside of his mouth, quick, dirty.

In hindsight, taking up fucking your stepson senseless as a hobby probably isn't the best idea, but Eduardo knew from the moment that Mark stared across the room at him at his reception dinner, Eduardo newly married and almost happy about it. He knew with that dark gleam in Mark's eyes that Eduardo now recognizes as lust, a smirk on Mark's lips, well.

Eduardo knew there wasn't a lot he was going to be able to say no to if Mark was asking it.

Mark scrambles his hands into Eduardo's hair, tries flip them back around so Eduardo will push him up onto the counter, but that's not how Eduardo is playing today. They've talked about this, pretty extensively, about control and submission and safe words and boundaries, ones they want to push and ones that neither of them should near. The point is, though, that they've never done anything like this, nothing so outright dirty, pretty much stick to relatively vanilla sex, and maybe that is a contradiction given their circumstances but it's still true.

Last night he jerked off to the Mark's words through the receiver of his phone, tinny and breathless, in the master bathroom like a teenager, his wife sleeping just outside the door as he defiles her son, lying in his bed just a staircase away. After they both finished, whispering words of encouragement between breathless moans, Mark whispered I want to do it tomorrow, and Eduardo hadn't needed clarification.

Now, he takes in Mark's desperation, his clear need to get fucked, and almost forgoes the whole thing, nearly gives in to his desire to just rip Mark's clothes off and fuck him breathless against the kitchen cabinets, but he's been waiting so long for this and it's become a need at this point. 

Mark continues to try to use his grip in Eduardo's hair to turn them around, and when Eduardo bites Mark's bottom lip in retaliation, Mark seems to remember everything, the conversation from last night, I want to do it tomorrow, and stops trying to take control, takes his hands out of Eduardo's hair as Eduardo slides his into Mark's, pushing him down.

Once Mark is on his knees, Eduardo tugs on his curls a bit until Mark looks up, looking vulnerable but pupils fucking blown, and in that moment Eduardo knows for certain that he's not the only one that wants this.

"Mark," he whispers, and he sounds wrecked to his own ears, but Mark just nods and waits for Eduardo to tell him what to do. 

So he does.

"Take my pants off, Mark."

Mark does exactly as he's told, pulling Eduardo's pajama pants down to his ankles, and Eduardo sees the split second that Mark lets his emotions get the better of him, the flash of surprise as he sees Eduardo isn't wearing any underwear, his hard cock springing up when his pants are gone. He's already leaking at the tip, just from the idea of this thing they're about to do. Mark licks his lips, staring at Eduardo's erection, but keeps his hands at his side despite their anxious fidgeting. Eduardo takes his cock in his hand, rubbing the tip across Mark's lips, dirtying them as Mark stares up at him, looking almost innocent. Eduardo's breath catches.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks. "Suck me."

Mark dips his tongue out, gathering the precome at the tip, licking at it before pulling back an inch and swallowing. He moves back to where he was, mouthing around Eduardo's dick until it's shiny with his saliva. Eduardo pulls on Mark's hair to get him to look up.

"Did I say tease me, Mark?" Mark shakes his head. "I didn't think so. Suck me."

Mark nods, and then the next thing Eduardo knows Mark's got the tip of his dick in his mouth, suckling lightly, eyes fluttering closed and whining in the back of his throat. Eduardo throws his head back, moaning Oh, yes, and tightens his grip in Mark's hair.

"You like that, Mark? You like sucking daddy's cock?" He's already breathless, losing his coherency. Mark doesn't pull off to respond, only lowers his mouth to take more of Eduardo into his mouth. Eduardo groans, guttural. "Oh, yeah, that's it, Mark, I bet you like me in your mouth, I know you like sucking my big cock, suck it harder, Mark, yes-"

Mark begins working his way down Eduardo's dick, trying to get his mouth around all of it, but he's young and Eduardo has never wanted to push him before this, would always take what he was given gladly, but that results in Mark still having a gag reflex. He chokes on Eduardo's cock as he nears the base, and Eduardo moans at the feeling, Mark pulling back a little only to try again. 

"Yeah, Mark, choke on me, on my big cock in your mouth. Is it too much for you, Mark? Can you not take daddy's big dick?" Mark opens his eyes, locks them onto Eduardo's and narrows them, glaring, and Eduardo knows if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied that he'd be scowling. Eduardo yanks on Mark's hair and Mark moans around him, eyes shutting once again, and that's all Eduardo can take, coming in hot pulses, pushing himself all the way into Mark's mouth and feeling himself hit the back of Mark's throat as he rides out his orgasm.

Mark looks up at him, lets Eduardo's soft dick fall out of his mouth, licking his lips when it's gone. Eduardo stares at his mouth as he does it, and when he finally meets Mark's eyes again Mark smirks, knowing. Eduardo wants to taste his come in Mark's mouth, taste himself inside of Mark, so he drags Mark up from his knees and pulls Mark in by his hips, shoving his tongue into Mark's mouth and licking his own taste out of it.

And then Eduardo feels a hand wiggling between their bodies, pulls away to watch Mark rub along the length of himself through the fabric of his pajama pants. Suddenly, he remembers a fantasy Mark had confessed to him.

"Did I say you could do that?"

Mark stops stroking himself, looks up at Eduardo with wide eyes. "Wardo?"

"Did I say you could touch yourself, Mark?"

Mark sighs, drops his head. "No," he mumbles to his feet. Eduardo raises his chin with two fingers.

"What?"

"No," Mark says, curt, glaring.

Eduardo leans in, mouth inches from Mark's. "So I guess I should make sure you don't do it again, huh?" Mark closes his eyes, clearly shaken by Eduardo's words. "How should I do that, Mark?" Eduardo whispers.

"I- I don't, um. I don't know," Mark stutters.

Eduardo leans in closer, whispering into Mark's neck, just below his ear. "Should I punish you, Mark?" Mark shivers, almost imperceptible. Eduardo grins. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You dirty little whore. You want me to punish you."

Mark breathes out, some weird sigh-moan combination, shivers again. 

Eduardo pulls back to his previous position, almostbutnotquite touching his lips to Mark's. "Answer me, Mark."

"Yeah, Wardo, punish me," Mark breathes, locking eyes with Eduardo, and he hasn't had enough recovery time to get hard again but fuck if Eduardo's dick doesn't try.

Eduardo spins Mark around, facing the sink, ass exposed to Eduardo and gripping the sink with white knuckles without having to be told to. Eduardo leans in, running his hands down Mark's arms and nuzzling his nose in the nape of Mark's neck before pulling back and slowly taking off Mark's pants. Mark seems to have forgone boxers as well, and Eduardo really isn't as surprised as he thinks he should be. He pulls Mark's pants as far down as he can standing and then crouches down to remove them the rest of the way, tugging on them a little to make Mark step out of them. When Mark's pants are gone, Eduardo stands up once again, running his fingers along the back of Mark's legs as he goes, causing Mark to whimper quietly.

Eduardo takes a moment to admire Mark in this state, head bent down, breath rapid in anticipation, ass stuck out for the claiming and that stupid fucking worn-out t-shirt still covering his torso. It's all just so Mark that Eduardo has to scoff to himself softly. 

Mark turns around at the sound, looking a little nervous but more turned on than anything. Eduardo leans down to kiss Mark quickly, fondling Mark's ass as he pulls on Mark's lower lip lightly, eliciting another whimper. Eduardo pulls back an inch.

"You ready?" he asks in the space between their mouths.

"Yeah," Mark breathes, a little shaky, but he's holding eye contact.

"You remember your safe word?" Mark nods.

Eduardo straightens himself, runs his hand along Mark's ass once more before bringing it down, slapping Mark's ass with a thwack that startles Eduardo a bit. He looks at Mark's body for a reaction, slumped over the sink, and the only thing Eduardo can really see is that his fingers have somehow tightened around the metal. Mark sighs softly, almost a moan. He doesn't say his safe word. 

Eduardo spanks him again, an inch away from the first mark. This time, Mark groans. Eduardo smirks.

"Yeah, you like that?" Thwack. "You like me punishing you? I bet you do, you dirty boy." Mark only shivers, moans. Eduardo slaps him again, harder than before, and Mark lets out the loudest moan Eduardo thinks he has ever heard from Mark, thrust forward and then back, like he's not sure if he should be leaning in or leaning away.

Eduardo spanks him twice then, in quick succession, and Mark lets his head fall forward, whispers Yes, Wardo, and Eduardo has to fight every impulse in his body that is telling him to take Mark by the hips and fuck him into that stupid fucking sink. He reaches between Mark's legs, feels how hard, how wet Mark is from this.

"Are you getting off on this, Mark?" Eduardo asks. "Are you getting off on me hitting you?"

Mark doesn't answer for a moment, replies when Eduardo spanks him to get his attention. "Yes, daddy, I love it when you punish me. I'm so- shit, daddy- I'm so sorry for being a bad boy."

"I don't think you are sorry, Mark." Slap. "Do you even know what you did wrong?"

"I touched myself, daddy. I touched myself without- oh, without asking. I touched myself thinking about the dirty things I did to you with my mouth."

Eduardo shivers at Mark's words, how good he is at going along with this. "Yes, Mark. You touched what is mine. You don't get to touch this-" Eduardo runs his palm up the length of Mark's cock, rough, "without my permission. Do you understand me, Mark?"

"Yes, daddy, yes, I'm sorry."

Eduardo had more plans for this, but his dick is achingly hard again and he needs to be inside of Mark right the fuck now, so he compromises. "Three more, Mark. Count them." He rears his hand back, spanks the red skin of Mark's ass harder than he has the entire time.

"One, daddy."

Slap.

"Two, oh, daddy, yes-"

Slap.

"Oh, oh, three, daddy, yes, yes, unhh-"

Eduardo spins Mark around, pins him against the cabinets, licks into his mouth. Mark moans against Eduardo's tongue, filthy, sending shivers through Eduardo's body. Eduardo puts his hands just under Mark's ass, feels Mark shiver and whimper at the feeling of Eduardo's hands on his sensitive skin. Eduardo picks him up as Mark wraps his legs around his waist, Eduardo carrying them into the living room and collapsing onto the couch, Mark on Eduardo's lap.

"You were so good, baby," Eduardo whispers in between quick kisses. He reaches out to run two fingers along the length of Mark's dick, hard and leaking, and Mark gasps, arches into the touch. Eduardo takes his hand away, grips Mark's hips in his hands.

"Oh, please fuck me, daddy, fuck me-" Mark whispers, and Eduardo can't contain himself anymore.

"I need, I need-" he stumbles, and Mark takes a moment to understand what he means, but then he is off of Eduardo's lap for a moment and returns with condoms and lube in hand.

Eduardo stretches Mark with his fingers, Mark gripping at his shoulders as he circles his entrance and then pushes inside, fucking him softly. Mark's grip tightens at every new finger, until Eduardo has three of them buried inside of Mark, just lightly scratching his spot, and Mark whimpers, "Now, Wardo, fuck, need you now."

Eduardo removes his fingers, letting Mark roll the condom onto his dick and spread the lube before Mark begins lowering himself, slowly, not taking his eyes off of Eduardo's, seemingly teasing him. It's all Eduardo can do not to reach out and force Mark to get with it, fuck him at the rough, fast pace he wants, but Eduardo knows that he comes better, harder, when he lets Mark take control, his orgasm coming as a surprise due to Mark's erratic fucking methods, Eduardo never quite knowing what he's going to do.

And then finally the head of his cock is slipping inside of Mark, tight, hot, wet, Mark throwing his head back on a moan as he feels Eduardo inside of him. Mark continues to push himself onto Eduardo's cock until Eduardo is balls-deep in him, Mark cycling his hips slowly to allow Eduardo a second to get accustomed to the sensation of Mark all around him.

And then Mark begins to ride him in earnest, hands on the couch at either side of Eduardo's head, moaning like a porn star with his eyes screwed shut and mouth slack.

"Yes, daddy, oh..."

"Does it feel good, baby? Do I feel good inside of you?" Eduardo pants, cataloging the way Mark's eyelashes play across his face as he screws his eyes tighter still.

"Oh, oh, yes, love your cock inside of me, feels so good, unn, fuck me, daddy, fuck me-"

Eduardo just tries his hardest to hold on, hands still holding onto Mark's hips. He's aware words are spewing out of his mouth unchecked, but he can't bring himself to care when Mark is so tight and eager around him.

"Mark, baby, so tight, oh, oh, baby, that's it, just there, ride me, baby, look so good, oh, Mark…"

And Mark may be young, but he has better technique than pretty much everyone else Eduardo has slept with. He takes Eduardo in to the base, bounces a little, keeping most of Eduardo inside of him with his tiny little thrusts, and then he nearly pulls all the way off, just the head of Eduardo inside of him, circling his hips a few times before repeating the entire process. 

Finally, Mark reaches a hand out to grab Eduardo's from his hip, closes it around his dick and begins stroking, mumbling Touch me daddy, please, make me come daddy, oh, so hard, so wet for you, and then, voice pitching up an octave on every word, Yesyesyes daddy I'm coming, yes- and releases, muscles fluttering around Eduardo as his hips move erratically, fucking Eduardo hard through his orgasm. Eduardo tries to hold on, make it last just a moment longer, but Mark throws his head back when he sees Eduardo watching him, moans Wardo, fuck yes, the fucking cheater, and Eduardo screams Mark, baby, shit- before he comes hard inside of Mark, who is still leisurely fucking himself on Eduardo's cock through Eduardo's orgasm.

Afterward, Mark collapses on top of Eduardo, sweaty and panting. Eduardo just brushes the curls back from Mark's forehead, holds him closer, lets himself have this before they have to go back to awkward family functions and stolen glances.


End file.
